


Discovery

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: self-sacrificing friends stay together 'til the end [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hellhounds, Natasha cares about Percy, Tony Stark's Collection of New York Teens, dad tony stark, mentioned canon events, small injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: When Greek monsters attack the compound, Percy's secret comes to light.





	Discovery

Peter ducked as MJ threw a piece of popcorn at him, plopping down between her and Percy as Ned pulled up a movie.

 

The four were spending the afternoon at the compound while the heroes went to a meeting. They were meeting about the Accords, and since Peter hadn’t been required to sign, he didn’t need to go.

 

He had convinced Mr. Stark to allow his friends to come over, with the promise they wouldn’t destroy the place. FRIDAY was programmed to ward Mr. Stark if there was an attack, but they hoped nothing would happen.

 

They teens had arrived just as the adults were leaving, and after rushed greetings, made their way to the common room. They planned on ordering pizza, making sundaes using the materials kept in the compound’s kitchen and watching movies and playing video games.

 

“Really, Leeds?” MJ raised an eyebrow as she saw what Ned had picked. “Star Wars? Again? How many times have we seen these movies?”

 

“But Percy hasn’t seen them with us yet!” Net countered. “He needs to go through the experience!”

 

“What do you say, Jackson?” MJ turned towards the eldest teen.

 

She and Ned had met Percy the week before when Peter invited them all over to his apartment. MJ found Percy interesting, knowing there was a lot he wasn’t telling her or Ned, that she could tell Peter knew about. She didn’t bring it up, trying to figure it out on her own instead.

 

He wasn’t at the same level as she, Ned and Peter were at, intelligence wise. But she could understand that his dyslexia and ADHD had slowed him down, that people would say things. She tried not to overcomplicate things when talking to him, since it wasn’t his fault. Still, she couldn’t resist letting sarcastic comments to slip out, and he had no hesitations to sass her right back. Usually, Peter and Ned took a minute to realize she was joking, but Percy understood.

 

“Go for it,” Percy grinned. “I’ve watched them with Peter, but I’m looking forward to hear your comments, _Michelle._ ”

 

She threw a piece of popcorn at him in retaliation, but settled in to watch the movie, ready to call out anything she found needed attention.

 

They had gotten halfway through Episode five when a loud sound came from outside the compound, shaking the building.

 

The four teens looked at each other as the movie lay forgotten, wondering what could be attacking the building.

 

Percy was the first to stand up, making his way towards the sliding glass doors that opened onto a balcony that overlooked the rest of the land.

 

“Oh, Hades,” Percy mumbled under his breath as he looked out the window. 

 

“What is—” Peter asked as he came to stand next to his friend as the rumbling continued, MJ and Ned glancing at each other as they wondered what was going on.

 

“It finally caught up with me.”

 

“Oh,” was all Peter was able to respond with as he saw the hellhounds trying to break in.

 

“I’ve been lucky recently, but looks like they’re starting to reform quicker now,” Percy sighed. He lowered his voice as he continued to talk. “After Gaea, the monsters stayed in Tartarus longer. I guess now, since it’s been a year, they’ve had enough of that place. I attract them more than most demigods, and I guess they found me.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Peter wondered as he glanced at his other two friends. “We need to keep them safe. And FRIDAY will probably contact Mr. Stark, and I’m going to guess they’re all gonna come rushing back, expecting to see aliens or something.”

 

“Guess we’re just going to have to take care of this,” Percy pulled out his pen. “Is there a safe room that MJ and Ned can stay in?”

 

Peter nodded. “There’s a panic room in the basement, as well as bunker, stocked with supplies. I’ll get them down there, suit up and meet you out there?”

 

“Sounds good,” Percy responded as he made his way out of the room.

 

He heard Peter talking to the others, but ignored it, running down the stairs, ready to uncap his pen as soon as he made it outside. There were four large hellhounds, more than he had after him in a while.

 

As soon as he stepped outside, the hellhounds turned away from the side of the building they had been clawing at, leaving cracks and huge claw marks down the side.

 

They snarled as they sniffed the air, walking menacingly towards the demigod who had his sword out in front of him.

 

Percy smirked as he twirled his sword in his hand, before lunging forward, tumbling head over heels as he evaded a swipe of one of the hellhound’s paws. He stabbed his sword upward, coughing as the hellhound disappeared in a cloud of dust.

 

Calling on the water in the nearby pool, Percy raised himself up to give himself a better vantage point, enjoying the feeling of the breeze blowing through his hair and small water droplets spraying his face. He laughed as he enjoyed the sensation for a minute, before turning back to the monsters that were watching his closely, looking for a time to strike.

 

He managed to kill another before a flash of red and blue swung past, flipping as he came to a stop on the ground.

 

“Need any help?” Peter called up as he dodged the two remaining hellhounds.

 

“Um, can you wrap them up? I have to kill them, since only a few materials can send them back to Tartarus. But it would be a big help if you could get them to stay relatively still.”

 

Peter nodded as he shot a web up, swinging himself up. He shot a web at one of the hellhound’s legs, swinging around as the web wrapped around the monster’s legs, causing it to yelp in surprise as it went crashing to the ground. It withered around until Percy stabbed it with Riptide, sending it back to where it came from.

 

Meanwhile, Peter was swinging around, waiting for the final hellhound to look away so he could sneak up on it, then web it up. However, the masked hero was too interesting to the hellhound, and it didn’t take its eyes off of him.

 

Percy took note of the situation, dropping down from his swirl of water to come to a rest in between the hellhound’s front legs. This one was bigger than the rest, quicker.

 

Percy grimaced as one of the claws snagged his shirt, leaving a cut down his arm. He made to stab the underbelly when the hound lurched suddenly, its tail whipping around to knock Riptide out of his hands, sending the sword skittering across the ground, the sound of metal on concrete ringing in his ears.

 

Percy cursed under his breath as he leapt backwards, trying to recover his sword. This hellhound was smart, but using the opportunity, Peter quickly webbed up its four legs, sending it crashing to the ground hard.

 

It struggled, resulting in it slamming against the wall as it tried to chew free of its restraints. Small bits of rubble rained down each time the hound hit the wall. Growling frustratedly, the hound snapped its jaws at Peter, who just waved back from his perch on the wall as he drew Percy’s sword back using a web.

 

Percy smiled thankfully as his sword was returned, quickly turning to stab the hellhound before it could bit itself free.

 

Just as both boys sighed, relieved that the threat was gone, a few huge chunks of rubble fell from the building.

 

Percy, though tired, immediately called on the water to slow them down, giving both him and Peter enough time to get out of the way. However, due to his powers and energy being drained, he couldn’t keep the rubble from hitting the ground, causing dust to blow up into their faces.

 

Peter coughed as he pulled off his mask, stumbling towards the door into the compound, running his hand across his face. Percy followed him, slipping his pen back into his pocket as he sat down.

 

“Hey FRIDAY?” Peter asked once he stopped coughing.

 

_Yes, Master Parker?_

 

“Did you alert Mr. Stark to the attack?”

 

_As protocol dictates, I informed him the minute it began. However, I was not able to tell him what was happening. I assume he will have questions once he and the others return. They will arrive in seven minutes._

 

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Turning towards his friend, he voiced his worries. “What are we going to tell them? I doubt all of them are clear sighted mortals, and they will ask questions. They’ll see the destruction, and I’m going to guess Mr. Stark will want to watch the footage.”

 

“I don’t know,” Percy admitted. “I didn’t expect this to happen, at least not today.”

 

“And what about MJ and Ned? The only way I could get them into the panic room was by promising to answer their questions once we were safe.”

 

“Well, let’s go get them, then,” Percy stood up. “I guess we might as well tell them. Maybe they’ll help when everyone else gets back with questions.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so what _was_ that?” Ned asked as he sat on Peter’s bed.

 

Peter closed the door to his room, before joining Ned on the bed, MJ standing against the wall and Percy sitting on the desk.

 

“Hellhounds,” was all Percy responded with.

 

“You don’t mean _actual_ hellhounds? Like, from Greek mythology?” Ned asked, curiosity growing in his eyes as he turned to look at Percy.

 

“Yep,” Percy nodded. “Oh, and all the monsters from Greek mythology are real and out there.”

 

“Then how come we can’t see them?” MJ raised an eyebrow. “Ned and I glanced out the window on our way down to the panic room, and there was nothing there. Sure, the wall was being destroyed, but, again, nothing.”

 

“Demigods, like myself, can see them. Or clear sighted mortals like Peter,” Percy explained. “But most mortals can’t see through the Mist. It keeps these events covered up in anyway it can to make sense to the human mind. I guess here in New York, invisible creatures aren’t _too_ surprising, so you didn’t see anything.”

 

“Demigod?” Ned was excited. “Like, one of your parents is an actual god?”

 

Percy nodded. “Son of Poseidon.”

 

“Wow, that is _so_ cool,” Ned replied in awe. “What are your powers, then?”

 

“I stick with control over water,” Percy shrugged. “Also, sword fighting. Maybe one of these days I’ll introduce you guys to some of my friends, now that you know about our world.”

 

“Do you know how to sword fight?” Ned turned towards Peter.

 

“Uh, I mean, not as well as Percy, since he has years more experience over me, but yeah. He’s training me on the sword, and some of his friends are helping me learn to use a bow and arrow.”

 

“Guess you’re cooler than I thought, Jackson,” MJ nodded her approval. “Anyone else know about this stuff, I mean, besides other demigods?”

 

“I mean, obviously my family. Peter, you guys. My friend Rachel isn’t a demigod, but she’s part of my world. She’s our Oracle now. She was born a mortal, though. We try to keep our world a secret.”

 

MJ nodded, as she understood the reasons. “So, what are you going to tell Stark and the others when the get here—” she paused as they heard a commotion coming from outside, “now?”

 

The four peered out the window, watching as all the heroes arrived as if going into battle. Tony was in the suit, Steve had his shield up and ready. Natasha was analyzing the scene, posed in a battle stance, while Clint had an arrow notched.

 

Finding no threat, only damage, they headed for the door, easing their guard slightly. However, they didn’t know what they might find inside, so they moved carefully.

 

Natasha led the pack, sneaking ahead to make sure there were no criminals or aliens waiting for them, while Clint crawled up into the vents to sneak up on a possible intruder.

 

Tony was itching to rush forward, to make sure the kids, especially Peter, were safe. The dogs couldn’t do much against someone or something that wasn’t a normal, stupid criminal. He knew Percy had powers, and Peter could hold his own. However, that didn’t stop the pit of worry in his stomach from growing.

 

The interior of the compound was impeccable, seemingly nothing out of place. There were a few cups and bowls of popcorn scattered on the table, shoes tossed on the floor. 

 

“Friday?” Tony asked, stepping out of the suit.

 

_Yes, Master Stark?_

 

“Can you tell me what happened here?”

 

_Would you like me to pull up the video footage?_

 

“That would be great. Throw it up on the TV,” Tony replied as he and the others turned towards the large screen. The video feed replaced the paused _Star Wars_ movie that had previously been up.

 

The footage they were shown confused them. They watched as the building was slammed into, cracks and claw marks appearing on the usually pristine wall. Then, Percy appeared, holding something in his hand that they couldn't quite make out. He could seemingly see the invisible attacker or attackers, as he had precise motions as he swung the object in his hand. It appeared he hit his mark, two times, before Peter swung in.

 

The younger teen quickly roped up an invisible attacker, and they watched whatever it was fall to the ground, only able to see the webs that Peter wrapped around them. Percy swung, hitting his mark and the webs fell to the ground, no longer holding something. They proceeded to do the same thing to another, though the last one took longer. At a point, Percy’s weapon had been sent spinning away, and the odds seemed bad.

 

But Peter and Percy worked well, and defeated the last attacker.

 

By the time they appeared to have defeated all of the attackers, Percy had used his powers in a way that stunned all the heroes, having seen more of what he could do. As well, the older teen seemed to be bleeding, and both were tired, but otherwise fine. Until rubble began to fall off the wall straight towards them.

 

Natasha could see the exhaustion in Percy’s eyes, but he easily called upon nearby water and slowed the fall of the chunks of the wall enough that he and Peter could get out of the way.

 

“Where are Peter and Percy?” Tony asked, breaking the silence.

 

_Master Parker and Mr. Jackson are currently with Ms. Jones and Mr. Leeds in Master Parker’s room._

 

“And they’re all okay?”

 

_Both Mr. Jackson and Master Parker are tired, and Mr. Jackson managed to stop the bleeding. Otherwise, they are both okay. Master Parker ensured his two friends were safe before engaging the attackers._

 

Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Good. So,” he turned to the others. “You want to go find out what happened here? I think it’s about time Percy tells us what’s going on.”

 

The others agreed, and they made their way to Peter’s room.

 

Knocking on the door, they waited for a response.

 

The door swung open, revealing MJ. She raised an eyebrow at them, but stepped back to allow all of them to enter the room.

 

The adults all stood against the wall, facing the teens who were gathered on Peter’s bed. Ned was looking at Percy in amazement, so they could piece together that MJ and Ned now knew about Percy’s world.

 

“You want to tell us what happened here?” Tony asked.

 

Everyone turned to look at Peter and Percy.

 

The elder teen sighed. “Fine. But this can’t be reported to the government or anything. My world is supposed to stay a secret to mortals. We hide in plain sight for a reason.”

 

“Mortals?” Natasha looked at him.

 

“All of you are mortals. Sure, you may be superheroes, too. But to my world, you’re all mortals.”

 

“You say that like you’re _not_ ,” Steve pointed out.

 

“That’s because I’m not,” Percy shrugged. “I’m a demigod.”

 

“We already know about the Asgardians,” Steve replied. “Why should this surprise us?”

 

“Because those aren’t the gods I know. I’m a Greek demigod. All those Greek myths you’ve studied? Those monsters and gods are real, the famous demigods and heroes were all real. The stories actually happened.”

 

Steve simply blinked as he tried to process the information. “So if you’re a Greek demigod—”

 

“My father’s Poseidon. Gods don’t have DNA, so that’s why you,” he looked at Tony, “couldn’t figure me out.”

 

Natasha seemed to accept the information without a struggle, but everyone else was still confused.

 

“What attacked the compound, then?” Clint asked.

 

“Hellhounds. Four of them.”

 

“Wait, hold on. _Actual_ hellhounds?”

 

Percy nodded. “Yeah, they can be nasty. But they’re not all cruel. Actually, Andi isn’t my only dog. I have a hellhound named Mrs. O’Leary. After her old owner, who was actually Daedalus, died, she was left in my care. She stays at camp, though.”

 

“You have a pet hellhound?” Steve asked.

 

“Yep. She’s actually really sweet, but since you can’t see her, you won’t be able to meet her.” While Percy was talking, he flexed his arm, testing it out to see if the scratch he got was more serious than he originally thought.

 

“Wait, you knew Daedalus?” Tony’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Yeah, when he was at camp. Actually, for awhile, Annabeth had his work, all his notes, given to her by him. But that got lost. She has her own copies of most of the files, and she and our friend Leo have gone over all the notes. With those, plus Archimedes lost works that Leo discovered, they hope to do a lot to improve society.”

 

Tony’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. “You guys found his lost works?”

 

“Calm down, Tony,” Steve chuckled. “I know this is a big deal for you science nerds, but I think the rest of us still have questions for Percy.”

 

“Right,” Tony nodded as he held up his hands in a placating gesture. “But this conversation isn’t over.”

 

“Is your arm okay?” Steve asked as he leaned to look at Percy’s arm.

 

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Percy held it up so everyone could see. There was only a small scar left, and he didn’t seem to be in pain.

 

“Don’t tell me you have enchanted healing, too,” Tony interjected.

 

“Nah. But with godly ambrosia and nectar, plus the healing properties water gives me, small things like this heal quickly.”

 

“That is so cool,” Ned piped up. He had been quiet through most of the conversation, along with Peter and MJ as they listened to Percy explain more about the demigod world, anxious not to miss any information.

 

“What about your tattoo?” Natasha asked, nodding her head towards Percy. “I see a trident there.”

 

“It’s a legion tattoo,” Percy explained. “From my time with the Romans. A trident for my father, SPQR for Senatus Populusque Romanus, and one line for a year of service. Then my necklace,” he pulled it out, anticipating the next question, “is from the Greek camp. A bead for each summer. Each one shows a big event from that year.”

 

“So the Romans are real, too?” Steve looked dazed.

 

“And the Egyptian gods,” Percy nodded. “And all the Norse gods. Actually, my girlfriend’s cousin is a son of Frey.”

 

“And your base is in New York?” Clint asked.

 

“For the Greeks, yeah,” Percy explained. “Our camp is on Long Island. Then Mount Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, but only demigods can go up. It’s actually pretty cool. And Annabeth redesigned it after the Battle of Manhattan. Romans are in California, Norse are in Boston. Egypt is kind of all over, but the Egyptian magicians I know are in Brooklyn.”

 

Peter stepped into the conversation then. “They’ve all done a lot to save the world, fight monsters and villains most of us can’t see, or even dream of.”

 

“How come you can see them?” Tony asked suspiciously.

 

“I’m what they call a clear sighted mortal. Apparently, not even the gods know why certain mortals can see through what they call “the Mist” and some can’t.”

 

Percy nodded in agreement. “My mom can see through the Mist, so can my friend Rachel. Though we still try and keep our world a secret to keep mortals safe. As a demigod, I attract monsters, and because of who my father is, I attract more than others. That’s what happened today. But Peter had my back, and we’re all okay.”

 

“That’s what’s most important,” Steve smiled. “I know we all have more questions, but I think you’ve probably had enough explaining for now. We’ll leave you guys alone.”

 

The other adults made to leave the room, Natasha bringing up the back of the group.

 

“[Ego te huc ad](https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/Ego%20te%20huc%20ad),” she called over her shoulder, calling on the few Latin phrases she had learned years ago.

 

Percy grinned. “[ευχαριστώ](https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/%CE%B5%CF%85%CF%87%CE%B1%CF%81%CE%B9%CF%83%CF%84%CF%8E),” he responded in Greek.

 

The redhead just smiled to herself as she let the door close behind her.

 

“You know Greek _and_ Latin??” Ned exclaimed. He recognized a few phrases, but didn’t know much.

 

“I mean, I’m not super fluent or anything. But yeah, I know a little of both. Comes with the territory.”

 

“That is so cool!” Ned’s eyes were wide with excitement.

 

“Is that all you can say, Leeds?” MJ raised an eyebrow, smirk on her face.

 

“Hey,” Ned protested, defending himself. “It _is_ really cool! And you can’t convince me you don’t think it is either.”

 

“Alright, alright,” MJ dropped the subject. “How about we just go back to the movies?”

 

Peter grinned. “Race you there!” he called out as he grabbed one of his web shooters, opening the door to swing out.

 

“Hey, that’s cheating,” Percy called out in a teasing voice as he started to run, Ned and MJ behind him.

 

“No, it’s just using my talents to my advantage!”

 

Percy and Ned started laughing, leaving MJ to roll her eyes, a small smile present on her usually serious face.

 

“If I’m not using mine, you can’t use yours,” Percy stuck out his tongue at his friend as they resettled in the common room, pulling up the movie.

 

“Ugh, fine,” Peter agreed. “FRIDAY, can you dim the lights?”

 

_Certainly, Master Parker._

 

As the lights dimmed and the movie started playing, the four friends got comfortable, throwing out sarcastic comments every once in awhile.

 

And when the heroes came back in after dealing with the damage to the compound, they found the four teens asleep, curled up with each other.

 

After turning off the tv and draping blankets over them, they quietly left, leaving the teens to their peaceful sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> soon, there will be a new multi-chapter story, with some new characters! There might be one more one-shot before that, though. I'm still working on the order of the stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Ego te huc ad = I am here for you (Latin)  
> ευχαριστώ = Thanks (Greek)


End file.
